The Verdict
by RozyHTaylor
Summary: Its 1967 and the world is starting to change. Just a one-shot to how i think Patsy and Delia would react to the legalisation oh homosexuals


**Just a quick one-shot set in 1967.**

 **Reviews welcome!**

* * *

The verdict wasn't going to change their lives but it was a start, it was a massive step. Something Patsy still couldn't really share with anyone. Trixie had moved out in 1963 – married a junior doctor Rowan Barret, he was as Irish as it came but not religious which Trixie was rather glad about, she wasn't sure she could handle a religious life after Tom. They had a beautiful baby girl called Rae. Trixie was proud of how modern it sounded. Their daughter was the splitting image of the blonde midwife. Rae had just turned 2 and had all the sad that Patsy imagined Trixie had at a young age. Patsy had never been her best friend so happy, she was glad Trixie had found someone. Barbara and Tom got married six years ago and had three children; she was pregnant with baby number 4. Patsy never saw Barbara but from what the nuns said she was happy, she had given up with nursing to be a full-time mother, and she was apparently a natural. Trixie was envious at how quickly Barbara had up picked up motherhood. Not that Trixie or her husband wanted any more had struggled to conceive Rae, and neither of them wanted to give up any more of their work. Trixie and Rowan had found the balance most parents spend their lifetime looking for.

When Trixie moved out, Patsy and Delia thought it was a good idea to get a flat together again. They enjoyed living together it was everything they had hoped for and so very much more. Trixie reckoned that even though neither Patsy or Delia hadn't told a soul about their romance that it was common knowledge. It was in the way their gazes lingered on one another, the way their voices became softer and in the shy grins that the pair only wore around each others company. Even in casual conversation they stood that little bit closer than friends usually do, their body language told more open minded people things words never could.

As much as Delia would have liked to confirm their relationship to the world, Patsy knew they couldn't. Sister Julienne told Patsy that if she did, the motherhouse would have to get involved making everything so much more complicated than it needed to be but as a 'rumour' there was nothing anyone could do apart from passing judgement silently as many did. If Delia had it her way the pair would be camped outside parliament so they could hear the verdict at 6.30 am when it was decided but Patsy wouldn't dare do such a thing. Which meant that were stuck hearing it on the 9oclock news on the radio just like everyone else.

Being 'lesbian' as people in the gateways called it wasn't illegal they both knew that but this ruling would mean the start of acceptance and it would b a start for everyone. Just because their actions weren't criminal didn't mean they could do it. In the eyes of everyone what they were doing and how they were living their life was wrong, they didn't need a law to tell them that.

They opened the doors for the clinic at 8.30 am. The clinic was slow and Patsy just wanted to hear the news with Delia, but instead she was weighing babies. That's a lie, she and Trixie were stood with their hands wrapped around lukewarm cups of teas out in the backroom avoiding nurse Crain like she as the plague. Trixie only worked part time now but was sure to work every clinic without fail. Patsy was sure that the nurse just used the clinic for free childcare and a gossip not that Patsy was complaining, she liked having the company especially when the clinic was jut a hub for pregnant women gossip and nuns, who were slightly weary of their actions around Patsy. It wasn't that Barbara or Trixie's replacements weren't friendly, but they were just young, and Patsy wasn't getting any younger. She hated to admit it but she now had more in common with nurse Crain than she did the younger nurses. They spoke about trends that now just passed Patsy by, even Trixie struggled to keep up with Rose and Betty, who now shared the room that Patsy and Trixie used to.

Patsy liked seeing Trixie and her daughter. Patsy loved the openness and acceptance that Trixie had and that she was teaching her daughter. To Trixie and her husband Patsy and Delia were just an ordinary couple, both Trixie and Rowan enjoyed going around Patsy and Delias flat for a childfree nice when all their shifts matched up which happened every six weeks if they were lucky. To Rae, the lovers were Aunt Patsy and Aunty D. Patsy thought that Rowan would have minded, but he didn't. He didn't make a fuss or in any way object. He had never looked down on the pair or treated them anything but what they were – a couple. Battles between Wales and Ireland came up every time Delia and Rowan were around each other for longer than 5 minutes.

When the sound of the news came on the radio Patsy couldn't help but tense all over. Acting casual wasn't something she could even pretend to do at that moment. She didn't know if Trixie paid much attention to the news or if she had noticed Patsy's sudden chance. Trixie had known she had heard about the law chance and felt for the girls, but she didn't want to make a fuss if Patsy wasn't talking about it then she wasn't going to bring it up.

"Good morning, first up..." The radio presenter said. Patsy faced the radio as if that would make the news easier to hear "The sexual offences act passed this morning now allows the act of homosexual behaviour over the age of 21…" The radio presenter continued to talk, but Patsy didn't need to hear any more. She looked at Trixie, who was staring at her fellow midwife, almost expect Patsy to say something.

"Go and see her Patsy," Trixie said smiling at the ginger midwife.

"What?" Patsy replied snapping out of her trance.

"Go home, and see Delia" Trixie replied, her voice was filled with nothing but love and support.

"Trixie we are working" Patsy replied, trying to rationalise why she had even come to work in the first place

"Patsy mount when had that ever stopped you before?" Trixie asked

"Nurse Crain will bite my head off!" Patsy said, putting her now empty cup on the sink.

"I will cover for you. Now go!" Trixie said hugging her fellow midwife.

"And have a drink on me" Trixie replied as Patsy ran out of the clinic. Patsy wasn't sure where the overwhelming sense of urgency came from she was keeping it up.

"NURSE MOUNT!" Nurse Crain screamed as Patsy ran out the clinic.

"Where an earth is she going Nurse Barret?" Nurse Crain said turning to Trixie, who had walked over and picked up daughter.

"To celebrate happiness," Trixie exclaimed proudly looking at her daughter who had grabbed her mothers finger with her hand.

Patsy weaved last the cars that were laid dormant the sides of the abandoned streets. Her bike couldn't have gone any faster if it had a jet on it. She didn't even lock the old thing up when she arrived home just leant it haphazardly next to the steps to her flat before running through the door to the place her and Delia shared.

"Deels!" Pats said as she shut their dor behind her.

"Pats!" Delia exclaimed with excitement and shock as she walked from the kitchen into the hallways. Patsy walked up to her girlfriend slowly and pulled Delia closer to her wrapping her arms around the nurse. Delia against her skin was warm and at that moment, Patsy wanted nothing more than her girlfriend's body against her own. As Patsy held Delia close there worlds melted away.

"I told you it would get better cariad," Delia said smiling. Then Patsy kissed her. It was slowly and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. Delia closed her eyes savouring the moment because right then she felt truly free. Free without limits. Happiness soaked into there bones. At that moment there were no expectations. The pair were there; they had made it. While the law change wouldn't directly affect them or change their life as they locked lips, they felt like winners of the highest variety.

From the moment the news echoed into Delia's ear to when it broke into the news paper headlines hope her skin like dew on spring grass. She could feel it soother her blood. Neither girl knew for sure that this law would make the world any better than it was before or it would just become a law no one listens too, but Delia optimism kept the flat alive with hopes


End file.
